


On the Other Side of Things

by AshleyHammondAstroYellow



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHammondAstroYellow/pseuds/AshleyHammondAstroYellow
Summary: On her first night on the Megaship, Karone and Ashley have a little heart to heart. Set during Dark Spector’s Revenge.





	On the Other Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I don’t own anything.

**On the Other Side of Things**

‘Oh, hey, I didn’t know anyone else was up,’ Karone muttered when she spotted Ashley already seated at the table in the work bay. ‘I’ll leave you alone.’

Ashley’s head snapped up from contemplating her drink, seeming to be pulled from somewhere far away. Karone was already backing out when Ashley’s call stopped her. ‘No, stay. I don’t mind the company.’

Karone raised her eyebrow sceptically, giving her face a very Astronema-like appearance again. To her surprise Ashley just laughed and padded the seat next to her. ‘Come sit, I’ll get you something to drink.’ Karone watched her hop off her stool and bounce over to the synthatron. After a moment’s hesitation, she stepped back into the room and sat down at the table, a little tentatively. It surprised her she wished for Andros to be there and ease conversation a little.

Ashley sat a mug with a white liquid in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts. She sniffed it carefully and Ashley’s melodic laughter bounced off the walls. ‘I didn’t poison it, if that’s what you think. Deca won’t allow it and I wouldn’t want to risk Andros’s fury.’

Karone shot Ashley a sideways glance. Ashley leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Karone’s. ‘It’s a joke. That’s what friends do. We joke with each other. And it’s warm milk with honey. My mom used to make it for me when I was younger and had trouble sleeping.’

‘It’s not what you’re drinking,’ Karone commented, eyeing the thick, bright yellow liquid in Ashley’s mug. Ashley shrugged but didn’t comment.

They sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a while, both sipping their drinks. Karone had to admit the drink tasted good.

‘Why?’ she asked, suddenly breaking the silence with the question that had been on her mind all day.

‘Why what?’ Ashley replied, looking at the other girl with questioning eyes.

‘Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?’ Karone asked again, an accusing tone creeping into her voice. ‘You were the most vocal in your protests of me coming on board and now you’re the most welcoming. Beside Andros, that is.’

Ashley sighed and looked back down at her drink. ‘I was never opposed to you being here, not really.’

‘Then why the hostility?’ Karone inquired, curious now.

‘It actually had nothing to do with you as much as it had everything to do with Andros,’ Ashley admitted softly.

‘That’s stupid.’

‘Is it?’ Ashley shot back, meeting Karone’s gaze with a fire burning in her eyes. ‘I hoped he was right about you. That you really wanted to be here with him. Because this is nothing less than he deserves after all he’s been through. He was so excited to finally have found you after all these years, that he gave you his heart freely and without a second thought. The others’ protests were because you were Astronema. Mine were because you are his sister. I wanted to protect him. What if you were just playing him? He was leaving himself wide open for you to trample all over his heart and leave him more broken than before. I wasn’t trying to make you feel unwelcome, I was trying to get him to shield himself for a possible heartbreak. Because we would’ve been left to try and pick up the pieces.’

Karone stared at the girl next to her, eyes wide and jaw slightly hanging open. ‘I… I hadn’t thought of it that way,’ she whispered.

‘And I don’t blame you. You saw your enemies behaving exactly like enemies. You probably didn’t learn a lot about friendship and caring about people while growing up.’

‘Just that they were weaknesses that could be exploited,’ Karone nodded, studying Ashley. ‘You care for him a lot, don’t you?’ she observed. ‘Andros, I mean.’

‘Probably more than I should at this point,’ Ashely smiled a little sadly. ‘I feel a wall has been drawn up between us since he brought you on board.’

Karone surprised herself when she moved her hand to cover Ashley’s that lay folded in her lap. ‘He probably saw your protests just the way I did. He’ll come back around. Andros cares about you a lot too, even Astronema could see that. That’s why I targeted you on your birthday. And if he ever makes you doubt whether or not he cares, look at the necklace he gave you. Even I recognize the gem and I can assure you, it’s not a gift given lightly.’

‘Thanks, Karone,’ Ashley smiled more brightly this time and pulled her hands away to give the other girl a hug. ‘I was a connection to be exploited, wasn’t I?’ she whispered into Karone’s ear.

Karone heard the mirth in her voice and giggled. ‘I’d been looking for a crack in his armour for years that I could exploit to destroy him. I’m glad you outsmarted me. I’ve learned to never underestimate you again.’

‘I’m glad I outsmarted you too. And I’m glad you learned I’m more than just a pretty face.’

The girls giggled and turned back to their drinks.

‘So, was that what was keeping you up?’ Karone inquired.

A shadow flashed over Ashley’s face. ‘Amongst other things. I… uh… I had a bad dream and I didn’t want to go back to sleep with that on my mind. You?’

‘The sounds here are different from the Dark Fortress. It’s more quiet here. I find it a bit unnerving.’

‘Well, you can always go back to sleeping in the engine room,’ Ashley suggested innocently.

Karone bit back a giggle and Ashley’s shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter. When they caught each other’s eyes, they were lost and dissolved into giggles. Minutes later they were finally catching their breathes when Andros walked in.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

‘Nothing,’ Karone grinned and drained her now cold milk. ‘Just girl talk. Thanks for the drink, Ash. I’m going back to bed now.’

‘Any time,’ Ashley smiled back. ‘Oh and how about tomorrow we go and buy you some street clothes so you can come down to Earth with us and not stand out like a sore thumb? You can borrow something of mine for the day and don’t worry about the money, I’ll cover it.’

‘Shopping is a Terran girl bonding ritual, right?’

Ashley laughed and nodded. ‘That’s one way of putting it.’

‘I’d love to,’ Karone smiled, turning her eyes to Andros as her brother approached the table with what looked like the same thing Ashley had been drinking. ‘Don’t you dare push her away,’ she threatened him. ‘I like her.’

She heard Ashley giggle and Andros making some spluttering noises as she left the room. It felt nice to have friends and family, to joke and tease and be accepted. This was definitely something she was willing to get used to.


End file.
